


Confessing by Playlist is Okay, Right?

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Daichi's ready to confess to Suga. The only problem is, he doesn't really want to do it out loud. Confessing by playlist is okay, right?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548610
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Confessing by Playlist is Okay, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Drama/Music
> 
> Back to fluff AND this is probably my first non-AU fic! Enjoy!

Daichi yawns as he unlocks the club room. Usually he has no problem waking up, but he had gone to bed later than usual yesterday and was now paying the price. 

He sits against the far wall, leans his head against it, and closes his eyes. He doesn’t know why he still gets here a half hour early—since they have a coach now, he can take the responsibility of opening the club room door—but old habits are hard to break for Daichi so here he sits, half asleep, waiting for his team so they can head to their practice match.

As usual, Ennoshita is the first one to arrive, giving a quiet hello to Daichi, followed by Yamaguchi and Tsukki. Asahi joins them next. If pattern holds, the person Daichi secretly wants to see the most will be here soon.

“Hey,” Suga says, his welcoming grin wide. Daichi loves Suga’s smile, the infectious way it worms through the team. He nudges Daichi as he sits next to him. “I saw you updated our chill playlist AND our workout one. Been listening to good music?”

“Um, yeah,” Daichi says, trying to control the blush he feels rising in his cheeks. _Think of anything else_ , he commands himself. Anything other than the playlist he buried in between their other daily ones. He clears his throat. “Actually, I was just getting bored of the same music. Needed a change.”

Suga laughs softly. “I’ll check them out on the bus, then.”

Before they can say anything more, Coach Ukai walks in with Kiyoko, so Daichi shakes his tiredness off to go greet them and help get the rest of the team ready for their practice match against Ogi Nishi High.

He pointedly does not think about what Suga is doing scrolling through the music on his phone. He throws himself into making sure that everyone has everything they need (yes, Hinata remembered his volleyball shoes, no Tanaka did not bring his water bottle so good thing Daichi has a spare one). He has mostly forgotten about the music thing until he is sitting next to Suga on the bus and notices him humming along to a new song he put on their chill mix.

All the butterflies come back. Because this is a coward's way out. Daichi should just be up front and tell Suga how he feels.

Except, he and Suga have always shared their feelings through songs. Not intentionally, but Daichi always knows when Suga is having a bad day by the music he is playing, or a great day with something to celebrate by the playlists he requests to share with Daichi. Actually, Daichi's musical life has started harmonizing with Suga's; Suga has always been the music aficionado. So Daichi updating their lists is not unheard of, but still rare enough for Suga to question.

Suga doesn't comment on it again, just wriggles into a more comfortable position on the seat with a grin at Daichi before going back to his music.

The bus ride is short. Daichi takes the time to focus on the game ahead, pushing all thoughts of love and friendship out in favor of the opponent, what strategy they should incorporate, if they should be worried about their defense.

The win is easy. Daichi can't stop smiling. It's so _rewarding_ to see his team doing well, to be a part of building a new legacy he has worked so hard for. 

"Someone's having a good time," Suga says, nudging Daichi's side when they are back together on the bus. "We were fairly sure we were going to win this."

"But," Daichi says, struggling to come up with words, "sure I'm glad we won. It's more like...seeing the team. Feeling their energy. That's the fun part."

Suga lays his head on Daichi's shoulder, which makes Daichi's heart stutter. "I like seeing you happy."

Daichi's brain stops working for most of the ride home.

When they get back, Daichi helps everyone get cleaned up, says goodbye to everyone, waits until he is the last one left.

Suga stays with him, which is uncommon. It makes him nervous, especially with that teasing grin that stays on his face as Daichi bustles around cleaning after his team. When the door shuts the two of them into the room together, Daichi finally turns to Suga.

"What's up?" he asks.

Suga flashes his phone screen at Daichi. "Maybe more what, Daichi?"

Daichi creases his eyebrows. "What do you...?"

The playlist. Daichi knows his face must be white because he feels dizzy. He gently presses his hand to the wall so he doesn't fall over. Suga stands up, makes his way to Daichi, stops in front of him, so close _too close..._

"Maybe more what?" Suga's breath smells like mint. He is a notorious mint eater, and Daichi has never been more grateful because he doesn't want to move away. "Maybe more winning? Maybe more music?"

Daichi swallows as Suga's expression turns serious. "Maybe more...hand-holding? Maybe more..." he presses himself up to Daichi, "touching?" Daichi thinks he might die when Suga's fingers come up to lightly graze his lips. "Maybe more...kissing?"

"Maybe," Daichi says around Suga's fingers, his voice cracking. Everything is Suga, Suga, Suga and he can't say he hates it, but it doesn't do much for his composure. "Maybe more...than friends."

Suga laughs, takes his hand away from Daichi's mouth, shattering the seriousness of the moment. "Your face! You look like you saw a ghost and don't know whether to run or stay and ask it questions."

Daichi's whole body relaxes. He can't help the sharp sting of disappointment he feels when he notices Suga hasn't said yes or no, that he is just treating it as a joke. "I might fall over," he admits.

"My charm does that to some people," Suga says. He reaches his hand out, takes Daichi's from where it is still propping him up on the wall. Suga links their fingers together. "I think all the maybes I came up with fall under your broader maybe. Think we can start on them?"

"Yes," Daichi whispers, and presses his lips to Suga's, not very tactfully but he has been waiting for it for so long he doesn't have much patience left. Suga pulls away to laugh softly, takes Daichi's face in his hands.

"I thought you were never going to do it," Suga says, then leans in for a proper kiss. Daichi doesn't really know how long they stay there, kissing, until his brain starts working properly and he registers what Suga had just said.

"Wait. What do you mean, you never thought?"

Suga shrugs. He tugs Daichi's hand, leading them out of the door. He takes the key from Daich to lock the door, then hands it back. "I mean, I knew you liked me for _weeks_. It's probably been longer, right? But I just noticed. I wanted to see how long you'd trip over yourself before you said anything."

Daichi sighs. "You're the worst, you know that?"

Suga laughs. "Maybe, but you still love me."

"Yeah," Daichi said, pulling Suga to his side so he could wrap his arm around his waist. "Yeah, I guess I do love you."

"Good." Suga kisses him on the cheek. "Because I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So I relate to Daichi a lot. Maybe as a former captain and then coach of a team I projected my sense of Overwhelming Responsibility onto Daichi a little lol, but he seems the responsible type. 
> 
> But anyway, thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!
> 
> If you're interested, here's my [tumblr](https://twirlergirl1206.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
